Jonny mess up
by AnGellica A fan
Summary: This is some years after the actual serious so far. Jonny's in high school, Like all my other stories its weird and doesn't make since. I've had this idea in my head for a while. It's messed up. Jonny and Bling-bling made a bet they had no idea what the stakes were when they started. when they reached sixteen they'd decide the winner. Jonny actually losses so what will happen next.
1. Chapter 1 bets

**I don't own Johnny Test or any of the characters I just kicked this around too long.**

**This story is from a slightly different universe, not by much. Everyone is still the same gender. The girls are still geniuses obsessed with their next door neighbor Gill, who I think I'll give a him a cousin or a twin that nobody knows about, maybe. Johny is still their favorite test subject but since it's illegal to test on human's he's a clone of their older brother Johnathan. Again I kicked this idea around too much, so it's gonna be weird. I also made some changes to Bling-bling and their relationship. They're still bitter rivals as of yet. But they get along better than in the show. Like most my stories I got some of the Ideas from dreams and the rest got kicked around too long. So please be nice to the story line and just tell me if the way I'm writing is any good cause I know a lot of the time people like won't like the story, but if it's good even if your not sure why than it's written well. You see what I'm getting at.**

**I'm doing this to see if my details, descriptions, and characterizations are good enough to get away with my "sins of writing" the things that not everyone likes.**

* * *

Johnny sat up in his bed, it was unusual for him to wake up without prompting but today was different. He'd finally convinced Eugene (Bling-bling Boy) to leave Susan alone. At the cost of going through this stupid contest with him. They'd made a bet if one Johnny would step aside. It was contest that would eat up the next four years of his life, not that Eugene wouldn't take up more of it. The contest was that if Eugene could get Susan to date him without science or anything else than he could date Susan without Johnny's interference. If he just walked up to her and asked her out he'd win.

The thing was Eugene knew he didn't stand a chance with Susan so he'd complained it wasn't a fair contest and somehow Johnny was waking up at three am to give pointers to his enemies. Johnny stood up out of bed careful not to wake Dukey. He quietly crept to the closet, somehow managing not to step on anything in the dark messy room. _Dad's right,_ Johnny thought as he struggled through his messy room, _I need to start Cleaning my room. If only so I can sneak out without tripping over stuff and waking anyone_. He pulled the clothes he'd set aside when undressing for bed that night. He yawned he definitely hated being up this early. Why'd he even agree to this stupid contest, anyway?

Oh right, he had wanted an excuse to get away. Well now he had one, and he needed to get away quick. He crept through the dark room to the window and out of the house and so began the days of training that would go on till highschool.


	2. Chapter 2 I don't want to test it now

**So here is the second chapter of Johnny mess up. yup Okay so it's a few years later the beginning of high school.**

* * *

"Okay Johnny we just need you to eat this and then you can go," Susan said trying and failing to sound gentle and soothing.

"I don't want to test it," Complained Johnny. "For once just let me be. I'll do it later I have to go and I don't want to deal with the side effects of one of your lousy experiments."

Johnny was sitting on a hard metal table, all white with a light blue paper sheet over it. He was sitting in a part of the lab dedicated to chemicals, certain chemicals, not that he knew what those chemicals were, or that he even cared. To a scientist or a genius it would look different but to Johnny who didn't really care about that all he saw were tubes and flasks and... Beakers? some were filled with different colored chemicals and a the whole place smelled strong and sterile. Some of the tubes with liquids in them had quarks, and plastic lids stuffed into the tops of them to keep the smell in or air out. Johnny had no idea what half of it was for but the fourteen year old really didn't care. Him and Dukey were going to go to the skate park. He'd been grounded for three weeks over one of the girls experiments last time, and with Bling-bling's bet he hadn't had time to do the things he'd liked. Though his grades were going up as a result of Being grounded so often and the results from Bling-bling's "training" was surprisingly good. But there just wasn't anything like having fun with his best friend Dukey.

* * *

**Duke is Johnny's dog as if you didn't know.**

* * *

"Just take the pill and it should give you a extra boost of lift at the skate park." Susan said.

"Sounds Dangerous," Dukey said seriously.

"Yeah what he said," Johnny said pointing to the brown, mutt dog.

"It's just a little weight loss," Susan said sweetly.

"Last time there was a little weight loss involved in one of your experiments I ended up flat as paper and floating around Pork Belly tied to a string." Johnny complained shifting in his seat. "I just want to go to the skate park a pretend I'm not the..." Johnny stopped.

"Just take the pill," Susan said sharply.

"Oh let him go to the skate park, Susan." Mary Test said from by a large computer. "He can test it when he get's back."

"Then we won't have time to fix him before dad finds out." Susan growled.

"Yeah," Johnny said sighing. "I'll come back in two hours and do the experiment then. That way there's enough time to fix it but I get some skate time before you guys turn me into a kite."

"It is Saturday and early so we could get some fun time before you flatten your brother." Dukey said hopefully.

"C'mon it's not going cause to much trouble," Mary said softly, succeeding were Susan always failed in sounding kind.

"Fine, but only an hour," Susan said.

"Okay," Johnny said jumping off the table.

"I'm serious Johnny two hours." Susa growled "If your not back we'll come and get you, embarrass you and then never let you off the hook again."

"Okay," Johnny said cheerily as he and Dukey left the room the automatic door closing behind them.

"She sounded serious," Dukey pointed out.

"She always sounds serious," Johnny said as if he didn't care.


End file.
